FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary simplified block diagram of a system for generating and processing an imaging job, which may include any job in which any type of data collection is to be processed. As shown in FIG. 1, an imaging job generator 10 generates an imaging job, which is output 12 to an imaging device 20. The imaging device 20 processes the image utilizing firmware 22 (which may include any combination of software and/or hardware) resident in the imaging device 20 and outputs the processed imaging job as rendered output 24.
Typically, to change the processing of the imaging job, the resident firmware 22 must be changed. Firmware 22 may be changed to fix errors (i.e., “bugs”) in the firmware, improve processing, add features to the processing, etc. Typically, the resident firmware 22 on an imaging device 20 is changed by replacing the firmware with new firmware.
Generally speaking, however, replacing the firmware 22 in an imaging device 20 is not convenient. For example, thousands of models of a particular printer may be in use throughout the world, and replacing or updating the firmware 22 in all of the printers would require significant time, effort, and expense. Moreover, some firmware fixes or enhancements may be needed on only some of a particular imaging device. It should thus be apparent that methods and techniques for replacing or updating firmware are needed.